


Welcome to Hotel California

by DovahCourts



Series: Hotel California [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Benny owns a hotel, and he never suspected someone wanting to live in his hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_  
_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_  
_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_  
_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_  
_I had to stop for the night._

* * *

 

Benny sat up when he heard the little bells chime. "Hello, My Son." the man said. Benny staggered _**My Son??**_  he thought as he leered at the man.

Benny caught note of the man's cassock and rosary beads. Well, that explain's 'My Son'. He cleared his throat and played a smile. "Can I help you with anything?" he asks the Priest. "Yes, I would like to buy a room, please?"

Benny choked back, "Uhm, buying a hotel room is pretty expensive, Father..." Benny held he 'r' until the Priest spoke out: "Novak. Father Novak."

"Right-- are you sure you want to _buy_  a hotel room?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." Father Novak said with a warm smile, "I can afford the expenses if that makes you feel better."

++++

”Hey, Castiel! Cass?" a voice said, Castiel got up from his bed and opened the door. ".. Dean?" he said. Dean brought Castiel into a bear hug and ruffled his hair. "How's my favorite priest doing?”

”He’s doing fine, Dean.”

Dean brought his head close to Castiel’s ear and whispered. “If we were still dating and if you weren’t a priest I’d de-flower you right here if ya want me to.”

”Dean!” Castiel blushes as Dean let out a hefty laughter, “I’m just kidding, Cass!” Castiel glared at Dean before laughing.

Dean patted Castiel on the head, before making his leave he said. “Before you ask, yes, I’m OK. Don’t preach to me how gang-life’s bad, babe. I know.” Castiel sighed, “Promise me you’ll be OK?”

Dean shut his eyes and opened them to look at Castiel, with a sorrowful look he responded “You know I can’t promise that, Cass… but I’ll try.”

\----

Benny watched as the Gang Leader left, and walked out. Sighing in relief he went to go check on Father Novak, as the Gangster just barged in and Father Novak’s room was the first room he went to. He knocked on the door, he let out another sigh of relief when Novak opened the door and looked unharmed. “Thank God you’re OK, Father. I saw the Gangster-- he didn't hurt you, did he?”

”It’s alright, Benny. Dean would never hurt me. Also… can you call me Castiel? Now that I’ve made a home here I’d like to be called by my name.” Castiel explained. Benny smiled at that, now that he’s here. “Do you want anything, Father?”

”No thanks, I can handle myself.”

++++

Castiel stood out like a sore thumb, the man wore his rosary beads everywhere. He was the only excitement Benny got since forever.

The priest had a calming personality and can be stern if things get dire. Benny hopes he stays forever. But, life is short, and that's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Cass and Dean beng boyfriends back then while Cass is a priest. I've got one thing to say... 1) I'm a Christian too which means you can't make an excuse about me being an Athiest making Christians gay. 2) This is fanfiction, I can break the rules of common sense if I wanted to, 3) Because I can


	2. Chapter 2

_There she stood in the doorway;_  
_I heard the mission bell_  
_And I was thinking to myself_  
_'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'_  
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_  
_There were voices down the corridor,_  
_I thought I heard them say_

* * *

Castiel opened his door and was met with flowers and chocolates. "Oh.." he spoke softly . There was a note attached to it, he plucked the note and read it.

 _Castiel,_  
_I just wanted to let you know that you're beautiful,_  
_You ~~'re~~ cerulean blue eyes remind me of my own._  
_I was too shy to tell you this in person_  
_I hope you have a nice day,_

Castiel felt small blush rise up his cheeks. He smiled a bit and picked up the chocolates and the flowers along with the note and walked back in. Placing them down onto the table.

++++

Benny saw Castiel walk downstairs while biting a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Benny thought to himself, **_He got the note.._  **and chuckled to himself. He watched as the priest talked to one of the guests, others often mocking him for being Christian, and Castiel understood why so he let them be.

The hotel-owner sighed a bit before going back to work. He _really_ needed to hire some more people, that would help... yeah. A bell rang over at the snack place, Benny rushed over there and was met with Castiel. "I'd like some coffee please, oh-- and two sugar cube-- no, three sugar cubes."

"Haha, got a sweet-tooth?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Alright, then that'll be $19.10."

Castiel brought out some neatly folded dollars and a dime and slid them across the counter, Benny smiled and laughed to himself at that. Then he brought Castiel his coffee and sugar cubes.

Castiel thanked the man and plucked the sugar cubes and placed them into his coffee, walking off without the change. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another bell ring, thus, again rushing towards it.

++++

Benny sighed and laid back against his chair, it has been a long day. Thank God it was night time. Before he could go back to his own room to sleep he heard a creak.

"Must be the raccoons," he uttered

\----

Castiel heard the creak near his window, there he saw Dean. "Dean, you could just walk through the hotel door, right?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah-- but Benny doesn't like me." Castiel smiled a bit at that before responding "What do you want, Dean?"

"I just want to hang out with you, that's all!" Dean spoke as he jumped into Castiel's room. He sat down next to Castiel. "Got any songs you can sing? Please not the gospel ones, no offense."

"None taken,"

"You say you wanna die  
'Cause the things don't work out right  
But you don't even try  
Though, neither do I  
And neither do my friends  
Though some of them pretend  
And it's easy if you cry  
'Cause you feel bad for yourself..." 

"Cass, I didn't mean Chris Garneau's song I meant-"

"I think about my friend who died  
And how her kids didn't get to say goodbye  
Though, neither did I  
No, neither did I  
And neither did my friends  
Though some of them pretend  
And it's easy if you cry  
'Cause you feel bad for yourself."

"Alright then.."

"I-If you pretend everything's fine  
I won't hurt m..myself or l-lie  
To you or mom or dad  
Just p-pretend that I'm not sad  
And we'll work everything out  
Even all the stuff we don't talk about  
It'd be easier if we cried  
We'd feel bad for our--(sniff) our...." Castiel's voice was beginning to crack as tears began to form beneath the space under his eye and spilled down.

"Cass.. you don't have too. Shit.. I'm sorry, man I-" Dean got cut off as Castiel pulled him into a hug. The gangster sighed and rubbed circles against the priest's back.

\----

Benny listened in, he could hear Castiel's small sniffles and Dean's whispering. He had heard Castiel singing We Don't Try and the poor sod didn't even finish the song since he cried.

Benny wanted to hold Castiel in his arms and comfort him like how Dean was. Telling him that everything's gonna be alright and there's no need to cry.

But maybe there is.. the song might've hit home for Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face._  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here_

 

* * *

Castiel shuffled out of his bed by the time he heard the knocks, he walked over to the door and opened it and upon seeing Benny he spoke "Hello, anything you need?"

"I just wanted to check in on you, I heard you crying last night."

Castiel blushed from embarrassment and stammered, "O-oh, it was just that-- the song I was singing, it reminded me of my Highschool life a bit. The lyrics about a friend dying and her-- her kids not being able to say goodbye." he explained. _**So... it did hit home..**_  Benny thought as he had a sorrowful gaze, "I-I'm sorry to hear that, Castiel."

"It's alright Benny, hey, now that I'm up do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure! I technically work there anyways so might as well do so."

"You _really_  need to hire some extra hands here, Benny. One man can't do all of this by himself."

"Yep, I know."

++++

Benny slapped the 'Now Hiring!' sign on the window of the hotel inside, along with the list of jobs available. He smiled and walked back to the priest and sat down infront of him. "Now let's just wait until somebody wants to apply." Castiel spake after taking a sip of his coffee.

"It might take a while, most don't want to work at the busiest hotel, now do they, Castiel?" Benny joked, raising his coffee cup to take a sip, chuckling. "Not to mentioned you named your hotel 'Hotel California'," Castiel said before laughing. 

\----

Benny rushed over to the front desk to see someone. "How may I help you sir?" he asked, breathing heavily. "I saw that you were hiring. I'm wondering if I could apply."

"That would be wonderful! What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"You're Dean's brother? Aren't you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all sir. What job are you applying for?"

"Café."

"Alrighty then! Mister Winchester I'll be interviewing you tomorrow morning, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

 ++++

Sam walked back home, with a smile on his face, by the time he opened the door Dean noticed Sam's happiness "What are you smilin' about, Sammy?" said Dean as he smirked. "I got a job, at Hotel California."

Dean's face contorted into a semi-frown "T-the place where Cass lives?"

"Yeah. Also, where's my son?"

"He should be in his room, kept asking 'Uncle Dean' about his birth mother."

Sam sighed, "I guess pictures aren't enough?"

"They're never enough, Sammy."


End file.
